The Words Left Unspoken
by Lilaclight
Summary: She loves him, he loves her. Neither of them say a word to the other, until something happens to change that but will the heartless silence be broken? Completed V day fic!! R/R please. It'll be worth the read.
1. Her Thoughts

**_The Words Left Unspoken_**

_**Her Thoughts**_

I looked over to little Rin, playing joyfully in the water as if she had not a care in the world. In truth she did not. The sweet little girl had a protector in the youkai who had somehow adopted her, although it is more accurate to say that she adopted him. Sesshoumaru-sama.

Never had I met a more handsome being, human or youkai. Normally, the youkai that I had the misfortune to encounter were ugly beasts that preyed on mortal lives and pain. Even in his true youkai form I adored him. Tall, remote with long dark silvery white hair that could almost match hers, how I long to run my fingers through it to test its silkiness. His eyes, so beautiful, so captivating. I could drown in their golden depths in an instant.

Now one might ask how it is that I, 'a human', had come to be traveling with this great youkai who is known for his open disdain of creatures such as myself. Well, Rin is the key to that. No matter how distant he seems, there is a spark of genuine emotion where that little girl is concerned. The fact that he came to my village and stole me away so that I might heal her is testimony to that. 

I was well renown for my skills in healing; so tremendous were they that I had been called many unpleasant things by the superstitious villagers. Rin had fallen ill with a deadly fever and worried, though he showed it not, Sesshoumaru-sama had traveled to my village with Rin cradled tenderly in his arms and a bored expression on his face to seek my help.

The villagers had gone into a frenzy when they spotted him and his youkai companion. Sesshoumaru-sama can pass off for a human under some circumstances as long as there are not too many questions about the black crescent moon on his forehead or the red lines that mark both sides of his cheeks, a sign of his position. Jaken, however, is a green fiend that is wizened and very short. He carries a staff three times his length and annoys me to no end. There is no way to mistake him for a human, not unless you're blinder than a bat. 

From that day onward, my life had undergone a drastic change. I can no longer return to my village. The villagers had turned against me when Sesshoumaru-sama took me away. They considered me to be his consort and a fellow youkai. My one attempt to return had ended with me being wounded and weakened greatly.

It was then that I realized that I had some feelings for the handsome youkai. He had rescued me, payment for my treatment of Rin he said, and took care of my wounds. No one had ever done that for me since the first revelation of my powers twelve years ago. My own parents had shunned me at the age of seven all because I was 'blessed'. Then he granted my request, well demand, for me to travel with them.

It started out as respect mixed with a crush and grew to love, sweet and pure. Alas, he could never love me in return. His disdain for humans stems from somewhere in his past, a past that not even Jaken is privy to. The few strong emotions I have seen him show are hate towards his half brother, which I heartily disapprove of, and Naraku, a rather interfering hanyou; disdain for all who are not youkai and that included hanyou. Sometimes I think it is because of the human 'taint' in their blood that angers him so. The last emotion is anger. The one thing I never want to do is to anger him. 

A temper like no other, he is magnificent but deadly in his rage. His eyes turn completely to a blood red shade and his control grows. The power behind his glare is tangible and fear clutches at anyone's heart, even mine. The only one of us brave enough to approach him in such a destructive mood is Rin albeit the she knew naught of such things.

That is one of the things I love most about him. How tender he can be. He would make an excellent father one day. A father to children that could never be mine. Sorrow is my constant companion in this new life of mine as I am relentlessly reminded of my problems. My love, unrequited, slowly kills my spirit but I am content to sit and watch him from a far, keeping the hope that one day he will see me as I see him alive. it is that hope that keeps me alive. 

One day, maybe he will know but until then I shall live and travel with him, as he so graciously allowed, until either he abandons me or I die. Still, I would have found some measure of joy, for just having known him and having played the role of mother to a child so warm and endearing as Rin. 

Standing slowly, I walk over to Rin to join her in her play. Jaken sits off I the distance muttering under his breath and Sesshoumaru-sama, my ai, is sitting under a tree so close yet so far. Stifling the urge to gaze at him I use Rin as my focal point and pay strict attention to only her.

"Rin-chan, are you ready to come out now?" I asked laughingly, stooping down at the bank.

"No!" she exclaimed before dissolving into happy giggles.

"Well then, little lady. How about I join you?" I inquired with a grin. It did my heart good to see how well Rin was now. Before she would hardly utter a word and now she was a regular chatterbox.

"Yay!!!" she shouted and splashed me.

"Brat." I said affectionately as I started to remove my wet clothes. 

No blush graced my face. Sesshoumaru-sama did not care for me and as a human, my body held no interest for him. I was as safe with him as with a eunuch but the hope was still there. Maybe one day, even if it was only for a second, I would feel his gaze on my naked body, admiring me, wanting me.

Hopeless fantasy, right?

Disclaimer: I no own animes. Just borrowing. Will continue to borrow for two more chapters. No sue broke-ass me.

Here's the first chapter for one of my Valentine's fic. It's a three part fic so expect the next chapter on Wednesday and the final on Friday. I hope that you enjoyed it. I might revise this fic someday. All other V day fics will be posted on the day mentioned. They will all be one chapter long. Please go to my profile and check them out, por favor? Onegai? Please? S'il te plait?

Ja ne.


	2. His Thoughts

**_The Words Left Unspoken_**

**_His Thoughts_**

Listening to her talk to Rin, I pretended to ignore her presence when in truth her very essence of purity and innocence held me enthralled. From my vantage point under the tree a couple of metres up the bank, I could keep an eye on both the humans in my life. I had no worries about Jaken. The piteous youkai was more than capable of caring for himself and hiding.

Humans. How ironic that two of the beings I hate travel under my protection. Rin, the orphaned girl child who tended to me when I was wounded. The villagers' treatment of her a testament to the cruelty and weakness of those wastes called humans. Her dark, wide eyes, so sorrowful, had called out to me, begging for something I was not sure I could give. I let her follow me, there was no way I could do otherwise.

Jaken had complained long and loud but a few choice words had silenced him. He still holds a strong dislike for Rin and now for Seirou. Rin had changed after I had taken her under my wing. Before, she had been withdrawn and did not speak. Now she is so talkative, always asking questions, smiling and laughing. She never minded my aloof silence. 

The kusotarre youkai no ookami Kouga had allowed his wolves to attack Rin when she had gotten lost, killing her. For once I saw use for the so called sword that my father had left me. Tenseiga. Using it, I brought her back to life. Tetsusaiga was the sword that my brother Inuyasha had inherited. 

That was a true sword, a weapon of destruction. Unbeatable by any youkai and wasted on my nukesaku of a brother. How I hate him with his **human** **tainted** blood and the favour that he gained from my father; favour which had been stolen from **me**. One day I **will** get my revenge and Tetsusaiga but not when Rin or Seirou are around.

Seirou. She was everything her name meant and more. Her gentle touch had healed Rin when she had gotten sick, a sickness I suspected that Jaken knew more than he let on about. I had kidnapped her from her villager so that she might perform her skills unhindered by villagers trying to break down her door and to avoid as many as the putrid creatures as possible.

Her attempt to return to the village had been futile and I ended up with another human companion, one who had me feeling strange every time she was near. Her forgiving heart astounded me and continues to do so to this day. The villagers and all else who had done her harm, including the ass kissing, asswipe Jaken after he had tormented her at the beginning. I, naturally had been the one to put an end to it.

Always, I watched her secretly, never letting on that I admired anything about her. My aloof demeanor was too ingrained for me to do anything else. My hatred of humans is still alive. I can never bear to stay amongst them, not like that weakling Inuyasha. Their overwhelmingly rancid scents repelled me as nothing else could. Seirou's scent, however, was one of the sweetest I had ever smelled. She smelled like a forest clearing full of gardenias. 

_Why do I let her live? Why do I feel so happy when she is around? Why do her moods affect me so easily? Why is it that I feel so possessive towards her?_ I constantly ask myself these questions but I have yet to receive an answer. It could not be love. I had no room for such a weak emotion in my life. Luckily the mask I wore remained un-cracked so that no one could know my weakness. 

Seeing that she was preparing to join Rin in the river, I tried to look away from her and respect her privacy. I could not. My eyes were glued to the vision of loveliness before me that was about to reveal, once more, the hidden perfection beneath the clothes. The feelings she invoked every time she did that were strong and lustful and I forever thank what deity it is that keeps her unaware of my feelings. She would run miles in seconds and try to put distance between us, distance that I can not, will not allow.

Is this how my father felt about Inuyasha's mother? Am I going to follow a path just like his? I know now that my father was not being a senile fool when he took 'her' to wed and produced that hated hanyou. If only things were simpler but they are not. I am a youkai and she is human. My treatment of her has never been warm and I have kept her at a distance the entire time I have come to know her. I am not even entirely sure of my emotions.

Could she love me, care for me? I guess I will never know but for now I am content to watch from a distance.

Well that's all for now. Notice how I've changed her name and left out a description. well that comes in Friday's chapter, the last one. If you guys really wanna guess who it is accurately, try to find out what her name translates to in English. It's a clue. I'll give you the meanings of the other words I used. I also want to say thank you to all who reviewed. You guys surprised me with your enthusiasm. I never expect to see more than six reviews. 

I tried my best to portray Sesshoumaru's point of view and the sequence of events. I tried my best to portray it as accurately as I could. Please, if you have any objections and critiques about it, tell me in a review so I can make corrections. Remember to check out the other fics that will be posted on Friday. Read them and be kind by reviewing. Show your approval or disapproval. Don't leave me hanging. Onegai.

_Mini Japanese Dictionary_

Nukesaku - fool

ookami - wolf

kusotarre - bastard

Onegai - please

seirou - well, y'all gotta figure that one out for yourselves.

Ja ne.


	3. Left Unspoken

_**The Words Left Unspoken**_

_**Stay Unspoken**_

The moon shone brightly on the earth below, draping the landscape in a mystical golden hue that enchanted and delighted those who had the fortune to see it. The stars above twinkled merrily and danced their mythical dance of the destinies laid out by the Fates. A warm breeze moved sluggishly through the trees, taking it's time along the path ordained to whisper secrets to any who would listen.

Seirou lay awake listening to the music of the night and thinking off the youkai that was sitting up an arm reach away from her, sleeping peacefully. Turning over to face the river and the meadow on the other side of the bank, she sighed and gazed longingly at the stars. The peace from the torment that she mercilessly put herself through was offered so temptingly; she wanted nothing more than to accept but her heart was too stubborn.

Turning over once more, the restlessness in her soul would not be appeased by staying immobile on her pallet. Getting up, she made no noise as she moved stealthily over Rin's nearby form and Jaken's snoring body that was huddled up to his staff. Careful to avoid all contact with noisy objects and Sesshoumaru, she sneaked out of the camp and began to run at a steadily increasing pace through the forest, gracefully leaping over roots and stones in her way.

Sesshoumaru cracked one eye open in irritation as he heard movement in the camp. Planning to attack the intruder, he was surprised to see that it was Seirou making the noise as she tried to sneak off. Closing his eye once more, he followed her movements with his sense of smell and his ears. He had been aware of all her twisting and turning on the pallet so close to him, close enough to touch, to caress. 

Thoughts wandering off in the wrong direction, he almost missed her scent as it drifted further away from the camp at a quick rate. The knowledge that she was running flitted through his head and his imagination immediately provided him with a picture of her graceful form moving swiftly through the forest in only a see-through white shift. 

Growling deep in his throat, Sesshoumaru got a grip on his roving imagination and regulated his breathing in an effort to calm his raging hormones. Standing elegantly, he discarded his boa and went after Seirou. He was confident that Jaken would protect Rin with his life because Jaken knew that his life really did depend on it. 

Moving swiftly and confidently through the foliage, he soared with inherent ease from branch to branch, tracking his errant companion by scent alone. Picking up the sound of her movement almost a mile away on the ground below, he picked up his speed until he was almost on top of her. 

Surprise flickered in his eyes, un-witnessed by anyone, as he took in the inhuman speed at which she traversed through the forest. Changing his pace without delay so that it matched hers, he studied her poised figure in appreciation. Had she not been human, she would have made the perfect mate for him and a splendid mother to any children they might have had. 

At that dismal thought, a wave of sorrow swept through him, staggering him with its strength. Never had he wanted someone to father his children or be his mate with the force that he yearned for her. Her presence in his life represented a slow change, a change for the better to some but to him a weakness. She was his weakness, she and Rin. However, if asked to choose which of the two that he would save first, Seirou would win hands down. Jaken would be delegated the task of rescuing Rin.

Seirou was aware of the being following her. Her logic shouted that it was a youkai and begged for her to change direction and head back to camp for protection or to stand up and fight. On the other hand, her instincts were clamouring for her to invite the mysterious youkai to join her. Something about the youkai seemed familiar to her and the impulse to hold and be held by the youkai made itself known to her consciousness.

Coming to a clearing, she halted suddenly and stood with her back to the intruder. She sensed when he stopped with her and smirked mischievously. She had a nagging suspicion that she knew precisely who this mysterious character was and wanted to surprise him. Unfortunately she could not let him know of all her 'talents'. The surprise would have to be placed on a back burner. Maybe someday she would be able to tell him everything there was to know about her. 

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the branch at the edge of the clearing. He had an unhindered view of her nightgown clad form and watched her warily. Her face was hidden from his sight and he could only stare wistfully at her back partially concealed by her long silvery tresses and the entrancing arch of her neck as she held her head cocked, in the posture of one listening for something. The stillness with which she held herself reminded him of a doe aware of being hunted and trying to detect which direction the predator would pounce from.

It was a fitting euphemism as he was an accomplished predator and she was of the race from which he normally chose his prey. Had he still been into hunting down the sordid creatures, Seirou as his prey would have made for an interesting and stimulating hunt. Lost in his thoughts of all the possibilities after the hunt, he almost fell off his perch when her voice floated up to him, letting him know that she had perceived his presence. 

"I know you're out there. Why don't you come out instead hiding like a hentai." 

Bemused at her choice of words, he leapt from the branch and flipped over her to land in front of her.

Seirou's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the magnificence that was Sesshoumaru under the light of the full moon with only his trousers on, standing directly in front of her for her eyes' pleasure. The urge to purr and stroke his smooth chest was strong but she controlled it admirably. That, however, did not stop her eyes from taking in the sight before them.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the beauty before him and had the sudden compulsion to blush under her roving night's sky blue gaze. It was the first time that he had stood before her wearing nothing but his pants. It was rather pleasing to note how distracted she seemed by his naked upper body and wondered wickedly just how distracted she would be if she ever saw the whole package.

The thought had to be dismissed as soon as it popped into his head. She would never let him get that far and he doubted that he would ever find the words to express his feelings to her. The impossibility of their relationship had never seemed so overwhelming as it did then and the need to hold her close, if only for a second, was fierce.

Tearing her eyes away from his delectably tempting physique, despair for her situation welled up inside; right there and then all she could see was an insurmountable barrier keeping them apart, one placed there by generations of inhibitions and hate. Longing to tell him how she felt, her tongue was held hostage by the fear of rejection. The desire to be held, to be reassured was strong and she looked up into his eyes.

Their eyes locked and in that instant there was magic. It was a moment made for lovers, a chance given to them by the deities watching over them, to speak the words that would set them free of the anguish they needless put themselves through. All that was needed was one step towards each other and all dreams would be fulfilled. 

There was a stillness in the air and not a creature made a sound as the whole forest held it's breath, awaiting the decision of the two beings in it's midst, one human and one youkai. The two beings in question continued to stare into each others eyes, searching for something in the other that only they knew. Time seemed to have stopped and an eternity pass as they made no move forward but did not look away.

Sesshoumaru was indecisive. He struggled within to show his true emotions but over a century of hiding behind his mask of disinterest won out. In her eyes he saw the fear and a longing for something undefined but he could not find the love. The deeper he went the harder it was to discern her emotions. 

Seirou could not do it. The fear of rejection was too strong. The one key that she could not hide was the intense longing she had for his acceptance and love, a plea for him to take her in his arms. The lack of expression on his face did not deter her, only left her heartbroken. She continued to stare into his eyes and found a flicker of something that died almost upon being sighted.

Hopelessness swept through them without an ounce of mercy and the moment granted was brought jarringly to an end. Looking away from each other, they both moved a few steps back and the feeling of loss was protruded on their other thoughts of despair and shame. The forest was once again alive but the sounds being made were no longer joyful. The stars' light had grown dimmer and the moon had lost its glow. Everything added to the despondence of the situation.

Mumbling apologies, the two refused to look at each other for any length of time beyond three seconds. Quick glances at the other's face were all the communicating they did. Seirou was the first to flee the scene, disregarding all except her tattered heart. Sesshoumaru stifled the impulse to follow her and offer comfort and instead turned in the opposite direction. Moving away from the clearing, he never once turned back, his heart heavy with sorrow.

Would there ever be another chance at love for these two souls? 

How's that for an unexpected ending. I swear that was not how I originally planned this fic out but things happen. I couldn't figure out how to finish this thing in this chapter with them as a happy couple so I changed the ending. If you guys want a sequel where they actually get together, then you'll have to vote. ten votes and more will get you a sequel coming out on March 14.

I also want to say thank you to all who reviewed. It made me so happy. And for those of you who guessed Usagi, you're right!!! 

Kage, since your dictionary did not have the word went for separate words and you assumed that it was Rei. I know how happy you are now that you know it's really Usagi. Some of you are really good guessers too. As for Sesshoumaru's attitude, I hope that I didn't stray too far from the path.

Ja now!!!!!!!


End file.
